Virginia Gilbert
Virginia is a main character played by Claire Lockhart. She can be nice or mean, but she's mostly mean. Appearance *Hair Color: Brown *Eye Color: Dark Brown *Trademark: How her hair gets curly and straight. Virginia is described as a very pretty girl. Her eyes are brown, her hair is brunette and her skin is light toned, but she's classified as a beauty and prize to the boys. Her style is very girly. She is mostly seen in episodes wearing dresses, skirts and a tad of makeup. Family Olivia Gilbert Olivia is Virginia's mom. She and Virginia have always had a good relationship, although Olivia tends to put work and shopping over her daughter. She has never been the best mom in the world, one of the reasons Virginia acts so mean. But the only reason Virginia still considers her a mother is because she still made time to talk to her. Andrew Gilbert Andrew, on the other hand, is different. He is a billionaire and always bought Virginia's way into things. Andrew never wanted to face the fact that his daughter wasn't accepted, so he made Virginia buy nice things for people at school. Virginia never cared much, because it made people like her. Nowadays, Virginia and her father have a good relationship but they hardly ever talk. Personality Virginia can come off as a ruthless and heartless girl who manipulates everyone and thinks she runs the school. But she's really not. Virginia is a smart girl who wants to work her way to the top and she adores animals. She's always been slightly antisocial but it's fading off now. Virginia is very manipulative, but she isn't a heartless bitch. Relationships Virginia said she had an ex boyfriend named Owen who died for her. But really, she's lying. No guys ever showed interest for her and she refuses to have sex with anyone because the only things she has are her innocence and her money. History Virginia was born on a December evening to her parents, Olivia and Andrew Gilbert in France. When she was young, she moved to Los Angeles with her family due to her dad relocating. When she was even just a little girl, people made fun of her for looking different and being different. Virginia told her dad, so he made her buy gifts for people so she could have friends. Eventually, Virginia had enough and just asked to transfer schools. But the Gilberts didn't want to bother looking for another school, so they hired a tutor for Virginia. Eventually, Virginia returned to school just for senior year. That year was fine. When she ginally graduated, Virginia applied to Washington College on full scholarship, majoring in wildlife biology which is what she's always wanted to do. Character Relationships Katherine Holt Best friends. Sofia Flynn Best friends. Gwen Hunter Acquaintances. Trivia *She is part French, Italian, Bulgarian and Irish. *Her roommates are Katherine Holt and Sofia Flynn. Category:Females Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:1992 Births Category:Television series Category:Adults